Animals
by Pearl46Fever
Summary: "I kinda wanna be more than friends... I'm a friend you'll never satisfy" Based off the Neon Trees song. Highschool Joniss. Katniss wants to be more than friends but what about Johanna? What will they do when people find out what's been going on? Modern day. Slight A/U. Music is a heavy influence. Sort of all over the place but will progress. Lemme know what you think :)
1. Animals, Genghis Khan and Cosmic Love

Ayo babes! I'm back with another one. And yes, I changed my username for safety purposes. Anyway, this is based off of Neon Trees' song "Animals", one of my favorite songs. If you don't know this song, get out from under that rock and head back to 2010 LOL.

Music, movies and books are heavy influences for this story. This story is by no means a copy off You And I by District 7 Profanity, I'm adressing this because I know I'm gonna get backlash for it. I wanted to try a Joniss high school fic and since I'm going back to school, I thought this would be a perfect opportunity.

There won't be a lot of smut, if any, in this story but it's staying an M rating for language, major fluff/minor smut, dirty talk, future plans and some other stuff. If you are easily offended (ex: feminazi, vegan, literally 2 years old, etc.) then I highly suggest you leave. I won't be answering comments, only pm's. If you have nothing nice to say, leave. I'm not here for anybody. I'm here because this is something I enjoy and it's fun. If you can't tell, I'm a low key (high key) major in How To Be A B**** 101. I swear I'm nice in person though, lol.

I have no direction of which this story is going in so you'll just have to go with the flow. This will be the first story that I am NOT, and I repeat NOT, taking ANY suggestions. So if you have ideas, you may voice them but they will most likely not be in my plans. I don't know when I'll be able to update this story. I've just recently headed back to school and I'm still trying to get my schedules fixed out, especially since I'm now going to physical therapy 1-3 times a week. I've tried writing this story all summer but I didn't know how yet because I hadn't even gone to school. I'd rather have you guys wait a few weeks for a good thousand something word chapter than slap a stupid 500 word one out every other day. It's not fair for those who want to see a good story or for me, who wants to show y'all my potential. Plus, I have homework every single night this year and my Bio teacher is a grade A pain in my butthole.

This story might be all over the place and I apologize in advance for that. This is unbeta'd unless said otherwise.

The underlined lyrics are from Animals and the italic lyrics are songs I thought fit and/or were appropriate, whether they have meaning or they're just fun. The names of said songs will be at the bottom A/N.

But anyway, I'm actual trash so I'll be on with this story. Any questions or comments, feel free to comment (duh) and pm me :)

See you at the bottom, babes because i have some announcements and things to address ;)

* * *

 _Here we go again, I kinda wanna be more than friends_

* * *

"FUCK JO!" I nearly scream as I see the blinding hotness behind my eyes.

Once I come back to reality, she's already started kissing her way back up to my lips. It's truly intoxicating, having myself mixed with the taste of her tongue in my mouth. She smirks into the kiss as I moan in nothing but utter pleasure. I close my eyes and give a grunt of disapproval as she pulls away.

"C'mon, Kat. School starts in an hour." she says. I look at the clock and it reads 6:38. _Damn._

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm seventeen years old. I go to Panem High with my friends. We're in our senior year. My best friend's name is Johanna Mason. We've been friends for ten years now. She and I have been "together" for a year this October. No one knows about us. We're not in a relationship besides the casual fuck, but I'd like us to be.

I sluggishly get up, walk around the room to try and find my clothes from last night. I blush when I see my underwear hanging off the lampshade. _So that's where they went,_ I think to myself.

 _And I don't have the right_

 _To ask where you go at night_

My clothes wreak of sex so I head to Jo's closet and I pick out a black Bowie shirt, a pair of black ripped jean shorts and a extra pair of undergarments I always leave here. I absent-mindedly change, throw on my tattoo choker and velvet black-studded converse and put my hair in a messy bun. I turn around to collect my school bag and see Johanna sitting on her bed, watching me like a hawk to it's prey.

"C'mon, Jo. School starts in an hour." That seems to get her out of her trance and I smirk when I see her blush. Caught red handed again.

"You're so hot in my clothes, baby girl." she says as she tries to link her arms around me. I dodge her and shake my head at her.

"Nope. Not until you get dressed for school." She grumbles under her breath but doesn't argue with me. She throws on a purple bleached out tee and some black shorts with black flip flops. She runs a hand through her half shaved, short locks and tugs. She hates when I make her do something productive.

 _But the waves hit my head_

 _To think someone's in your bed_

"Can I hug you now?" she looks at me with those coffee brown eyes.

"No. You have to brush your teeth and eat something first." She just rolls her eyes.

After we clean up and I convince her to eat an apple while I drink some orange juice, she slides her hands around my waist and I slide mine around her neck. She's a little bit taller than me, which annoys me at most times, but it's a perfect height combination for holding each other. We break apart all too quickly, with a small peck to the lips and a throw of her bag over her shoulder, Jo runs out the door. By the faint slam, I'm guessing she has jumped into her truck. I follow her through the front door, making sure it's locked for I do so, and hop into her black '87 Silverado.

I turn the stereo on and crank it all the way up. We make it to school with us screaming the lyrics through the streets.

Once we hit the school, we park in the usual spot next to our friends, who are already crowded around their cars. We hop out of the beat up clunker and are greeted by Finnick, Gale, Annie, Madge, and Peeta.

Me and Gale have known each other since we were eleven, when the town mines had an explosion that our fathers were in. They were both harmed pretty badly but are now safe. We met in the woods where we had to step up as the "parents" for our families, while our mothers were helping out with the children and recoveries of our dads . Our fathers were both big hunters before they were both out on disability, so we often go to the woods with our bows and set snares; even if we don't need to anymore. I've known Madge since kindergarten. We became fast friends on the first day and the rest is history. Finnick and Johanna came to our elementary school in first grade and although they were (and still are) troublemakers, total opposites of Madge and myself, we became friends pretty quick. We've known Peeta since fifth grade. We took him under our wing after his family had just moved to town.

"There's my two chica's!" says Finnick, with a mouth half full of a blueberry muffin.

"Shut up, you cow." Jo says, blocking his hug. He looks at her with a defeated look and quickly smashes the rest of his muffin in her face. Finn darts away while Jo chases after him. I laugh and shake my head at their antics.

While I'm watching, conversation has stroked up between the rest of the group but I'm not paying any attention.

 _I get a little bit Genghis Khan,_

I watch Johanna and her petite physique. Her small frame that could go fast enough to dodge a bullet. Her slick shoulders, clavicle and jawline, so sharp that maybe they could cut diamonds. The way she could twist and turn without you ever noticing where she went. Smooth calves, ones only I've ever caressed. The thick, taught muscles that make up her arms. The soft skin of her neck, where I know just the right place to sink my teeth into. Her toned backside, only ever gripped by me. The way her-

 _Don't want you to get it on with nobody else but me._

"Earth to Katniss. Come in, Katniss. Anyone there?" Peeta says, distracting me from my thoughts. I whip my head over and play it off like I wasn't just checking out my best friend. Madge and Gale or in a conversation while Annie is watching Finnick mess around with Jo.

"What?" I give a relaxed response.

"I said 'what do you think about hanging out this weekend?" he asks. I'm a little shocked by this but I coolly respond.

"Just you and me?" I see hope in his eyes but his response says otherwise.

"With everyone else. I was thinking we could hang out at my place and order pizza...?"

"Yeah. I'm down." Peeta smiles and I return the gesture. I see Madge in the corner of my eye give me a questioning look with a slight lift of her right eyebrow; as if she were watching me this whole time. I don't pay much attention to it though because Finnick walks up and starts talking to us.

* * *

Johanna, Gale and myself are all sitting in English class, last class before lunch, when I get passed a note from Gale. I open and it reads, _what's going on with you and Johanna?_

I blush and respond, _nothing... why?_ I slip it back over to him which he reads a few minutes later with different parts so scratched out, I can't read them.

 _Your'e wearing her clothes, you spell like sex and Madge told me that she saw a hickey behind your ear when you turned your head to watch Jo chase Finn. Plus, you were watching her. C'mon Kat, we've been friends for as long as I remember. We've never kept secrets from each other._

I get angry when I read this, and in my better judgement, I wouldn't have responded in this way if it weren't for all the red I was seeing. _Tell Madge to mind her own business. and_ _WE don't keep secrets from each other?! Then what about you and Madge?! THE BOTH OF YOU LIED TO ME._ I pass it over to him and watch his face contort in anger. He crumbles up the paper and glares at me, to which I keep my gaze on what the teacher is saying. Johanna looks between the two of us to see what's the matter and must understand because I see her eyes widen and face go a shade lighter in the corner of my right eye.

As soon as the bell rings, I grab my stuff and run out the door, Gale fast on my tracks. I manage to get outside and through the hallway crowds to meet where the group usually meets for lunch. I see Peeta, Annie, Finnick and Madge sitting under our usual tree and I'm about to make it to them when Gale grabs my right arm and yanks me around to face him.

"Let me go!" I say while trying to push him away with my uncaptured arm. He manages to take that arm too and makes me look at his face.

"What the hell Katniss? How could you keep this from me?!" he says a little too loudly. It causes some sideway glances but everyone goes back to their business; it's not a normal school year unless we fight at least once a week.

"Would you be more quiet? Your'e making a scene!" **(A/N: brandon rogers, is that you?)** I say and finally manage to escape his grasp. When he see's my eyes, he can tell that I don't want to talk and he drops it. Gale walks over to the group and is crowded with questions from them but doesn't answer, which I'm thankful for. Johanna walks out of the building as I attempt to pick up my bag that must have fallen in the midst of everything. As soon as she spots me, she fast walks over and asks what happened.

 _The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

 _You left me in the dark_

"I'll tell you later. There's too many prying eyes." I answer as I glance over the school yard.

"Your'e okay though?" she asks.

"I'm fine, Jo." I say.

"Why don't we get outta here? I don't know what I'll do if I don't know what you two were passing notes for. Those were some pretty good legs in use right there." she says with a smirk.

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm, princess." She whispers. Jo leans forward and I think she's about to kiss me when she dodges past my head, grabs my hand and drags me to the parking lot.

 _No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

 _In the shadow of your heart_

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. I'll try to start typing out the new chapter tomorrow but it will probably be a while before it comes out.

Now, onto some things I'd like to address:

 **1.** No I did not do character descriptions. I like to do them later on, as my older readers know. If your'e new to my writing, HELLO! I get excited and off topic very easily. Anyway... I like to see what everyone pictures the characters looking like. For me, Johanna looks like a mix of Jena Malone and Lynn Gunn. Katniss looks like the CF Jen. Gale, Peeta and Finnick all look like their actors except that Finnick looks like a younger Sam Claflin than the age he really was when he played Finn but still hot ;). Annie still looks like Stef, but with softer features; kinda like she still has some baby fat around her face but she looks the same. And I imagine Madge to be a hybrid between Suki Waterhouse, Dianna Agron and Heather Morris. Now you can kinda see what I'm picturing.

 **2.** Like I said, hello new readers! and hello old ones! Thought you'd never hear from me again, didn't you? No, I haven't abandoned you guys. I'm actually working on some stuff with my friend SarahMicaela88. We're co-writing/beta-ing(?) one of my story ideas. Hopefully you guys aren't too attached to Everlark because I also ship Joniss(obviously), Cloveniss, Finniss(YAS MAMI) and Everthorne(when I get bored of everything else) but there most likely won't be any Everthorne stories coming out of me but you never know. Who ever thought I'd be shipping Cloveniss?

 **3.** I said this earlier and I'mma say it again: MUSIC, MOVIES and BOOKS are top priorities in this story. I wouldn't be living if it weren't for those three things. Hopefully you guys get to see my taste in music, as you've only seen the 12 year old me music and alternative stuff. I'm into all kinds. To list a few your'e gonna see in here: Lana Del Rey, Patsy Cline, Drake, Bob Dylan, Sia, Oh Wonder, Imagine Dragons (how could I not?! i wrote two chapters in the intermission of one of their concerts; check out Hanging On or pm me if you wanna hear about that. #ShamelessSelfPromo), blackbear, Hayley Kiyoko, Nicki Minaj, that poppy and alotta others. I'm gonna make a playlist of all songs, potential or not, and I'll link it sometime within the next few chapters. Books, movies, tv shows and quotes from anything (as always) will be included too.

 **4.** I said this earlier too but I have no idea when I'll be able to update. You guys are just gonna have to work with what you get. I'm trying to figure out a schedule but that probably won't happen until after Christmas

 **5.** all songs will be listed in the bottom A/N. A/N's will be short but these next ones will be kinda long, but shorter than this, because I wanna get everything outta the way, that way everyone can focus on the story.

 **6.** yes im aware that this chapter is short. your'e lucky that i'm even writing this. this wasn't my intention of making it a story. it was supposed to be a one-shot but then ideas started flowing. Also, this is only a sample chapter. I want to see how well this chapter will do because that depends on if I'll do more parts to this.

 **The main song is "Animal" by Neon Trees, for the thousandth time. The first song actually included in the story was Genghis Khan by Miike Snow. Great song and dude, check him out sometime. Second song was Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine aka my mother. Not literally, I wish, though.**

So that's it for now. Lemme know what you think. Reviews=quicker and better chapters. Don't forget to hit that like and follow button. My youtuber side is coming out, that's never good. But enough of my talking, have a nice night or day wherever your'e at

QOTD: How's school going so far?

AOTD: I'd rather die in a hole

 **Bye babes** **:)**


	2. The Start

Summer 2014. At the young age of fifteen. That's when Katniss realized that she had had more than just friendly feelings for Johanna Mason.

 _Baby, I think I'm crazy over you_

They were on the way back from Johanna's family's summer home. Katniss has spent a few weeks during the summer with her family for years now. Jo's dad was driving the purple rental mini van (which they all called Barney's Bus), her mom was in the passenger seat while her brothers were in the seats behind them. The two girls were shoved all the way back in the non air conditioned portion. Katniss was gazing out the window, enjoying the view of the ocean and trees passing by when she felt a tap on her leg. She looked down to see that Jo had started to absentmindedly swing her left foot, not even realizing that she had hit the younger girl with her big toe. Kat look to the left and trailed her gaze up Jo's smooth, toned legs. Her stipple, sun kissed knees from their summer adventures. Thick, radiant thighs. Then up her toned, exposed torso from her cut off tank, where she had been holding _Lolita_ in her right hand, casually laying the arm possessing the book on her crossed left upper leg. She had one of those yellow sticky notes that she loved to use as bookmarks on the back of the book. A small, pink tongue had descended to lick her chapped lips and touched the tip of her index finger that was subconsciously laying on her bottom lip. _Oh, this promiscuous girl_ , Katniss had thought to herself.

 _My face lights up and it's apparent that I'm falling for you_

After she finishes the page she's reading, she takes the sticky note off the back and puts it in the new page. She closes the book and looks up at the starry eyed girl. She looks conflicted for a moment before a sly grin makes way across her face. Katniss blushes and turned her gaze to the window on the left. She can feel her eyes on her cheek but doesn't dare to look over. When Johanna realizes this, she uncrosses her legs and gently lays them atop Katniss'. Katniss looks over at her with wide eyes and see that she's already engrossed back into her book. What the long haired brunette doesn't see is that tender, toothy smile behind the mysterious girls book.

 _Baby, I know I'm crazy over you..._

* * *

November 2014. The day they realize.

 _And you should never cut your hair_

"Katniss! Would you atleast talk to me?" Johanna was getting tired of the attitude. Katniss was known for ignoring you but she has never treated her best friend this way.

"Why?!" Katniss shouted. "Why did you do it, Jo?" The older girl was stunned to silence. She didn't understand the big deal. It was just hair. It was just _her_ hair. What was the big deal about shaving the left side of her head and cutting the long curly cues to short locks?

"Because I felt like it. Now, why are you crying?

 _Cause I love the way you flick it off your shoulder_

After a long pause, the shorter girl responds, "Because I felt like it."

 _And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me..._

As Johanna took Katniss' face in her hands, she gently wiped her tears away and gave her a small smile.

* * *

Summer 2015. At the broken hearted age of sixteen. That's when Johanna realizes that she wants Katniss Everdeen in a sexual manor. And possibly something more.

 _I'm notorious for thinking you're full of beautiful instead of hollow_

 **9:56pm**

The girls are laying in Johanna's bed. The house is completely empty because her parents are out of town and her brothers are most likely at their girlfriend's houses or at the local Saturday night party. Katniss is complaining about the movie playing and how stupid that the broken hearted couple always gets back together at the end when Johanna gets that feeling again and acts on impulse. It's a light peck and she thinks it's a huge mistake when her friend doesn't act back, not even a glare. But she's mistaken when Katniss grabs her face and kisses her back. It's demanding and fierce and beautiful. It's free and it's wild and it's brave. There are curious hands, small gasps and flicks of tongues. But neither cares that it's messy and new and sort of scary.

Neither of the teens realize that Katniss is on her back and Johanna is straddling her hips. All they can make sense of is that they just kissed their best friend and they liked it; but they don't tell each other that. They're scared to mention what will happen but Katniss doesn't care. She grabs the back of Johanna's head and squishes their mouths together and it's this time that Katniss sticks her tongue down Johanna's throat.

 _Can't get out of my head, I need you to save me._

 _If I am delusional, then maybe I'm crazy in love with you._

This is the night that changes everything. This is the night of discovery, passion, sexuality, belonging and even though they don't quite know it, it's the night of love.

 _Am I in love with you? Or am I in love with the feeling?_

* * *

 **So this is just a filler chapter. There's gonna be more like these. I wanna do them in between every present day chapter so that way there won't be breaks for flashbacks. I think flashbacks are stupid because it takes away from the actual purpose and story line, but that's just me.**

 **I forgot to say that I do NOT own anything in this story or the rights to the franchises *I cry, watching the days (sorry not sorry)***

 **The songs in this chapter are:**

 **I Think I'm Crazy by Melanie Martinez (what a babe)**

 **Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran (WAKE ME UP INSIDE (sorry not sorry))**

 **The Feeling by Justin Bieber ft. Halsey (hopefully my future wife lmao)**

 **This chapter originally has 5k words but my computer updated in the middle of writing it and it didn't save any of my work but I think that this worked out better. There will be more about these three particular "back stories". I won't write about a back story unless I'm going to include it in a later chapter so keep that on mind.**

 **So anyway, have a nice night or day, wherever it is for you. Reviews =Chapters :) see ya**


	3. Runaway With My Heart

I'll see ya at the bottom ;)

* * *

JohannaPOV

 _ **If a** **great wave shall fall,**_

 _What he fuck did he do this time?_ I think as I drive myself and Katniss back to my house. I sit and stir, trying to figure if he really found out about me and Kat when she reaches over and squeezes my knee.

"Jo, it's alright. Yes, he does know but he also knows better than to tell anyone. Even Madge." She says, trying to calm me. "Tell me, babe. What are you thinking?"

"I'm not exactly sure," I respond after a few seconds of pondering. "I don't know if I care or not that he knows. I don't think I'd care if... if anyone knows." I can feel her burning stare on my cheek out of the corner of my eye but I don't dare to look over. I'm too busy trying to park into my driveway. _You mean ignore her,_ my self conscience chastises. _Thank God nobody is home. This could turn out in any possible scenario my mind is making up._

We get out of my truck and into my house in absolute silence. I go straight to the kitchen with Katniss hesitantly trailing behind me. She takes a spot on the opposite side of the counter while I pull out a carton of pink lemonade from the fridge and two cups from a cabinet, knowing it's her favorite drink to possibly calm her during what I'm about to say next. I fill up the cups and slide one across the counter. I'm about to open my mouth but she beats me to it.

"What do you mean, Jo? You don't care if anybody knows about what? _Us?_ As in us or us us?" Katniss says with masked confidence but I could here the slight tremble at the end of her sentence.

"I don't know..." I trail off.

 ** _It would fall upon us all,_**

She comes from her spot and stands directly next to me. I still can't bear to look at her but I sneak a glance from the corner of my eye and see concern etched across her face, her eyebrows pulled into a v and a small pout-like frown forming. She comes closer and takes my chin in her hand, lifting my head so I'm face to face with her.

"We're best friends. I know when something's wrong, so don't even try to conceal it." I flip my eyes away from hers but she moves her face so she's in my range of vision. _There's no escaping now. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide,_ my mind taunts me. Tears start to well in my eyes and my throat starts to close. Katniss notices this and pulls me into a hug and even though I try to escape it, she never lets go.

 _ **Well , I hope there's someone out there,**_

After a few moments of our embrace, she lets me go. She holds my face in her hands and wipes my tears, while I keep my hands on top of hers. I look her in the eye and say...

KatnissPOV

"I like you, Kat. And not in the way that two friends, BEST friends, for that matter of fact, should like each other." I stare at her wide eyed and frozen, like a deer in headlights.

 _ **Who can bring me back to you.**_

"Please, say something." she squeezes out.

"I-I don't... I don't know w-what to say. I guess I should start out with... I like you too...?" I say with an uncertain smile. Now it's her turn to be shocked.

"Say something." I mimic her words with a small smirk. She doesn't respond with words; instead, she leans in, grabs my face, and kisses me with such dominance that I have no other way than to submit.

 _ **Run away with my heart...**_

* * *

Hey y'all! sorry I haven't been on in a while. School has been CRAZY and Iv'e been trying really hard to keep up with my grades but sadly, that's not working. Guess who needs to pass three classes this marking period or they fail for the year...?!

Sorry for the short chapter but I want to see the response on it. Plus, I just couldn't wait any longer to update this.

Anyway, I'd like to thank those who have favorited, followed, reviewed, pmed and those who just really fucking love this story. I love the continuing support.

Should I skip the lemon in next chapter, give a lil detail, or have it full blown. There's a possible scandal in the next chapter, so keep that in mind ;)

The song for this chapter is _Wherever You Will Go,_ orignally sung by The Calling, buttttt Charlene Soraia has a much better sound with this. Sorry not sorry.

Have a nice day or night, wherever it is where you're at. Any questions, pm/review.

Until next time,

Pearlfever


End file.
